


Strawberry Red

by fueledbycoffee



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffee/pseuds/fueledbycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo is enjoying some strawberries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Red

Shlruuuuup~   
"These are awesome… I fuckin love Amish people." Tomo says as he eats another huge strawberry from the box in his lap as he watches Jared work on the newest music video. It was a process that he enjoyed watching just to see Jared's creative process from time to time, and the fact that he had snacks too was a bonus. Shannon and him had just returned from poking around the city and stumbled across a small cart ran by a nice Amish man who had been selling these massive punnets of strawberries.   
Jared's blue eyes never left the screen, but he slurping sounds that Tomo made every time he bit into one of the giant berries were rather distracting. Humming quietly in response he clicked around on the screen trying to block out those little noises and the pleased little hums the guitarist was making.   
"You want one?" He asks offering one to the front man and he kindly refused, not even looking away from his work. Tomo gave a little shrug and popped it into his own mouth as Shannon walked in to see how they were doing.   
"Hey guys, M'going out to explore. Be back later aright?" He says stealing one of Tomo's strawberries and giving Jared's shoulder a little squeeze before walking off the tour bus and going to his motorcycle, kicking it into live and rumbling off into the city.

An hour had passed and Tomo was finishing the last of his strawberries, licking the red off his finger tips complaining quietly about how he wished there were more of them. Jared couldn't help the little smirk across his face as he rewatched a bit of the movie, listening to Tomo's little grouses about his snack.  
"You should have had some Jay, they were delicious." He says poking the front man in the shoulder. Turning in his chair to look at Tomo, Jared reached forward and gripped the guitarists chin gently pulling him into a kiss.   
Not expecting it, but still melting into the lip lock regardless Tomo hums quietly as Jared's tongue slips into his mouth tracing over his own. Pulling back Jared licked his lips with a little grin.  
"You're right… they were delicious."


End file.
